


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by njgirl0976



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ashley is based on a real Ashley, Bourbon Street, Don't want to give away the whole plot, Drinking, F/M, He prefers "Professional Dater", I'm Jersey Amy ;), Nancy is based on a real Nancy, New Orleans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Saint and Sinners Bar, Sam is an escort, Sex, Texas Amy is based on a real Amy, everyone is drunk, i'm gonna stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njgirl0976/pseuds/njgirl0976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out in New Orleans with her girlfriends brings Ashley Trimble face to face with Sam Winchester. There’s something practiced in Sam’s smoldering look and come-on lines, but after 10 Hurricanes, Ashley could really care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Ashley could feel the alcohol course through her veins as her two girlfriends, both called Amy, each grabbed a hand to tug her up the steps into the next bar. The girls, along with another friend called Nancy, had been making their way down Bourbon Street with the libertine abandon of their status: Ashley and Nancy out as a single moms free from their kids; Jersey Amy out of state without her husband and daughter for the first time in years; Texas Amy as a single girl out for a good time.

“C’mon, Ash,” Jersey Amy insisted, her accent made stronger by the amount of Hurricanes she’d slung back. “Last bar, then we eat.”

“We eat before we left the house!” Nancy said, stumbling up the steps after the Amys and Ashley.

“We need to eat again,” Jersey Amy replied, looking over Ashley’s shoulder at Nancy. “Cafe' au lait and beignets at Café Du Monde after last call. I’ve been dreaming of that for a year!”

“All right, all right,” Ashley cut into the debate. “One round-- _ one round _ \--” She pointed at Jersey Amy and gave her a look “and then we’re done drinking.”

Jersey Amy grinned. “This round’s on me! Hurricane. Hurricane. Hurricane. Hurricane.” Jersey Amy pointed at each girl then herself before getting lost in the crowd on her way to the bar.

“She’s kinda crazy,” Nancy commented to Ashley as the remaining friends found a table in the crowded bar.

“That’s why she’s my big sister,” Ashley replied.

“I like her,” Texas Amy agreed.

Twitter had brought the girls together, minus Nancy and Ashley who’d been friends since high school, but this was the first time that Jersey Amy had met the others in real life. The visit was going well, as evidenced by the impromptu four and a half hour drive to Nola for a night of Singleton behavior.

“What bar are we in now?” Texas Amy looked around the red velvet and leather interior.

Jersey Amy came back to the table, gripping four plastic cups in her two hands. “It’s Saints and Sinners. Channing Tatum is part owner.”

“Is he here?” Nancy laughed.

Jersey Amy flopped down in the empty seat next to Ashley, elbowing her. “I wish.”

“Me too,” Ashley agreed.

Texas Amy raised her cup.  _ “Laissez les bons temps rouler!” _

_ “Laissez les bons temps rouler!”  _ the other friends shouted back.

One round of Hurricanes led to another and another. Ashley knew they should have stopped drinking, but it was too much fun and there was too much to celebrate. When Ashley went to the bar, foregoing the waitress service, for their umpteenth round, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking around, Ashley didn’t see anyone checking her out. She glanced back at the table to see if any of the girls were looking her way, but they weren’t. Turning back to the bartender, Ashley suddenly felt someone sidle up next to her.

“Hey,” said a low voice.

Ashley jerked her head to the side, coming face to face with the most incredible-looking guy she’d ever seen. Longish, flopsy brown hair, a sharp jawline, kissable lips, and eyes that looked like they were a sunburst of every color on earth: blue, green, amber, brown.

“Hey,” he said again.

“Hey,” Ashley replied. She was finding blinking very difficult to accomplish. Like if she blinked, this man would just disappear.

“I’m Sam,” the guy said.

“I’m Ashley.”

“You here alone?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m here with--” Ashley pointed at the table. Nancy, Texas Amy, and Jersey Amy were watching them closely and all waved at the same time when they saw Ashley and Sam look over.

Sam grinned. “They look like fun.”

“They--they are,” Ashley stammered. She turned away from her friends as Nancy was giving her thumbs up and the Amys started making obscene gestures. “Hilarious.” Ashley started to back away, nervous and fumbling. “I gotta go.” 

“Well, I guess I’ll let you get back to your friends then,” Sam said. His eyes roved over Ashley. “Nice meetin’ ya.”

Sam moved back down the bar to where he had been sitting originally. Ashley watched him go longingly, then gathered her round of drinks, and went back to her table.

“What. The. Fuck?” Jersey Amy demanded as Ashley sat back down.

“What?” Ashley asked.

Nancy gave Ashley an incredulous look. “Are you kidding?” Nancy looked at the Amys. “She’s kidding, right?”

Texas Amy leaned across the table and laid her hand over Ashley. “Honey, I love you, but you need to get back over there and talk to that man.”

“And then you need to make out with him,” Jersey Amy added.

“And then tell us about it,” Nancy finished.

Ashley wondered if she looked as shocked as she felt. “I can’t do that!”

Jersey Amy snorted. “Why? You married?”

Ashley opened and closed her mouth, then glanced Sam’s way. He was leaned against the bar on his elbows, on foot balanced on the kick bar. The four girls admired the slope of his muscular back over the round curve of his ass before they noticed he was watching them stare at him. His grin spoke volumes.

“Ashley,” Jersey Amy said suddenly, drawing the attention back to their table. Jersey Amy pulled Ashley’s hand out of Texas Amy’s grip and held it between both of hers. “Ashley, I need you to go over there. I need you to talk to him. I need you to flirt with him. I need to you make out with him. I need you to do those things.”

“Why?” Ashley asked.

“Because we’ll all regret it forever if you don’t,” Jersey Amy told her seriously, but the sarcasm dripping off her tongue was thicker than molasses. 

Ashley pulled her hand out of Jersey Amy’s grip while her three friends giggled at her. “You’re nicer on Skype.”

Texas Amy pointed at the bar and essentially at Sam. “Go. Now.”

Ashley girded her courage, got up, and walked back to Sam, who seemed well aware that she was coming over to him. Before Ashley was even halfway there, Sam turned his body and leaned against the bar on his elbow, hip jutted out, eyebrow raised, beer bottle dangling between two of his very long fingers.

“Hey again,” he said.

Ashley took a swallow of her drink, not caring how silly it looked. “So. Hi.”

Sam smiled knowingly.  _ Too _ knowingly. “Hi, there.”

“So--um--my friends told me I should come back,” Ashley heard herself confessing. 

“Your friends are right,” Sam agreed.

“I’m Ashley.”

“Sam. We did this before.” Sam’s incredible eyes twinkled a little at her embarrassment.

“I’m really nervous.” Ashley felt her cheeks redden.

“It’s okay, Ashley. Have a seat?” Sam gestured at the empty chair next to him, which Ashley took since she was pretty sure her knees were about to give out.

“Uh … buy you a drink?” Ashley stammered over her words.

“Sure,” Sam agreed, smiling lazily. “Just beer for me.”

The bartender brought Sam another beer. Sam took a sip and turned his full attention to Ashley.

“So, what brings you crazy girls to New Orleans?” he asked.

“Well, you see that girl over there in the skull-print black dress?” Ashley pointed at Jersey Amy, who blushed and pretended to be looking anywhere else but at her and Sam.

“The one who’s pretending not to stare at my ass while she stares at my ass?” Sam replied. He tipped his beer in Jersey Amy’s direction and grinned at her reaction.

“Yeah, her.” Ashley went on, warming up to her story. “She’s from New Jersey and she’s never been to Louisiana before. So, we brought her to New Orleans for some fun.”

“And now ya’ll drinking your way down Bourbon Street?” Sam guessed.

“Is it that obvious?” Ashley giggled.

Sam smiled. “A little, Ashley.”

The skin on the back of Ashley’s neck prickled a little at the way Sam kept saying her name. He said it low and throaty, almost like he was breathing out the word instead of saying it. 

“So, Ashley, what do you do?” Sam asked conversationally.

“I work in billing and receiving,” she answered quickly. “It’s really boring. What do you do?”

Sam paused for a minute, took a sip of his beer, and leveled Ashley with a smolder that could melt diamonds. “I’m a professional dater.”

Ashley thought as hard as her Hurricane-soaked brain would allow. “You’re a--a what now?”

“Professional dater,” Sam repeated. He signaled for another beer. “Weddings. Work functions. Family parties. Any time you don’t have a boyfriend and need one, I’m your guy.”

“You’re a hooker?” Ashley said in a hushed voice.

“Not so much,” Sam replied. “I rarely--if ever--sleep with my clients.”

“So, an escort?” Ashley was whispering now.

Sam considered this. “That’s a nice way to put it.”

“Tell me more,” Ashley said before she could stop herself.

Sam laughed, thought for a second, and confessed, “I once got a guy who took me to a weekend-long conference a huge promotion because he paraded me past his boss--who was secretly into twinks--for three straight days. He sent me an extra tip when he got his bonus.”

Ashley giggled. “No way.”

“Completely serious.” Sam crossed his heart and Ashley's eyes crossed while she watched his long fingers trace the design over his muscular chest. Sam caught her look and licked his lips. “Ever hear of the Boyfriend Experience, Ashley?”

“No.” Ashley could barely breathe.

Sam inched closer, turning her stool toward him as he put a hand on the inside of each of her knees. Spreading her legs a little, Sam slipped between them. One hand curled around Ashley’s waist while the other brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Ashley tugged at the hem of her skirt, but it rode up as Sam inched closer.

“First, I come pick you up and take you to dinner,” Sam began in a low voice that dripped sensuality like honey off his tongue. “Then we take a walk through the Garden District. Then it’s back to your house. I make you a drink and rub your shoulders and listen to you talk about anything you want: your day, your boss, your kids, anything.” Sam leaned in and whispered in Ashley’s ear, his lips so close, they brushed her earlobe, “Then, if you want, Ashley, I’ll make you a hot bath and strip off all your clothes and wash you all over until you glow.”

Ashley had a feeling-- _ more _ than a feeling--that she’d be glowing for other reasons than just being washed, but her breath was strangling her, so she couldn’t get that witticism out.

“How’s that sound, Ashley?” Sam continued to whisper. Both of his huge hands were on her waist now, pulling her closer and closer to him. 

“Sounds great,” Ashley barely managed to get her answer out before she felt Sam’s mouth behind her ear. She let out a shuddery whimper as his lips moved down her neck.

A sharp hoot of approval from the Amys and Nancy snapped Ashley back to reality. She wiggled away from Sam, who looked surprised.

“I can’t afford you,” Ashley admitted. “This is fucking hot as hell, but I’m a single mom and I’m gonna hate myself for the money I’m spending tonight and god, I want you to kiss me more, but I can’t pay you for sex.”

The shocked look that flashed across Sam’s face was quickly replaced by his more professional smolder. Ashley felt herself cringe, but the cringe melted away when Sam yanked her against him. The rough denim of his jeans rubbed against Ashley’s inner thighs, but all she noticed was the hardening bulge behind his zipper.

“Who said anything about paying me anything?” he asked. Sam stepped back and took Ashley’s hand. He looked down at her hand, gave it a little tug, and smiled up at her sweetly. “Come with me?”

Ashley hesitated for a second. The innocence in Sam’s eyes wasn’t real. It was all an act, but she didn’t care. At all.

“Okay,” she agreed, hopping down from her seat.

Sam pulled Ashley away from the bar. She took one second to look back at Amys and Nancy, who all egged her on: Texas Amy and Nancy clapped while Jersey Amy flashed a rock and roll devil horns with her fingers. Ashley gave them a huge grin and a silent “Ahhhhh!” scream.

Sam lead Ashley through the kitchen at the back of the bar, drawing weird glances and “Hey!”s as they pushed their way out the back door. Once they were outside, Sam squished Ashley into a corner between the kitchen and the building the kitchen abutted. He pinned her against the buildings with his massive frame, hands planted firmly right above her shoulders, one of his thighs jammed between her legs.

“Kiss me, Ashley,” Sam said softly, lips hovering above her. 

Ashley strained to reach Sam’s mouth. He was so much taller than her, his body so much wider and heavier, Ashley felt dwarfed by him. Sam bent down and kissed her. There was nothing soft about the way they kissed. His lips were firm and strong, his tongue flicking out to coax her lips open. His large hands moved to her waist, gathering up the material of her skirt. Ashley ran her hands down Sam’s hard chest to his belt. Working the buckle easily, Ashley popped Sam’s jeans open, pushing them down off his narrow hips. 

Sam removed his legs from between hers, dropping Ashley back to her feet, and slid his hand into her panties. His long fingers grazed her slit, making Ashley gasp. Spreading her lips open with two fingers, Sam worked Ashley’s clit with his middle finger as he kissed her neck. Moaning, Ashley shoved Sam’s boxer briefs down over his ass and wrapped her hand around the thick length of his stiff cock. 

“Jerk it,” he ordered roughly, growling into her ear.

Ashley ran her hand up and down Sam’s dick, enjoying the weight of it in her palm. She didn’t even get a chance to play with him before an orgasm started to build as Sam rubbed her nub in quick little circles.

“Oh, god. Shit, shit, shit!” Ashley clenched her teeth to stop from screaming. Sam pressed his mouth against hers to muffle her cries. Ashley’s back arched as she came, letting out a stream of “ _ fuck _ ”s that made Sam grin against her lips.

Panting, Ashley watched as Sam licked his fingers slowly and languidly. When he was done, Sam hooked his fingers into Ashley’s panties and pulled them down, ending up on his knees in front of her.

“Oh, my god,” Ashley whimpered as Sam looked up at her. “You can’t--”

Sam stood up, his fingers trailing up her thighs. He gripped her ass and pulled her hips against his. He ground his hips against Ashley’s, slipping the length of his cock between her lips to tease her again.

“Sam, please …” Ashley moaned as he pulled a condom out of his pocket.

Sam tore the condom packet open with his teeth, slid it on, and yanked Ashley's hips forward toward him. Grasping one leg under her knee and around the small of her back, Sam slipped deep inside Ashley, who let out a short shriek. 

“You good, Ashley?” Sam breathed as he started to move.

“Oh, my fucking god, yes,” Ashley gasped.

Ashley gripped the back of Sam’s shirt and rolled her hips against Sam as he thrust. She threw her head back, crying out, and moved with him. 

“Harder! Jesus, Sam, harder!” Ashley begged, gouging her nails down Sam’s back through his shirt.

Sam grunted as he slammed Ashley against the wall. Sam rubbed his fingers against her clit as his hips ground into her. Ashley felt another orgasm building. Sam flicked her clit light and fast and then she came, writhing on his cock, screaming his name, as she soaked them both.

Sam plowed at Ashley as she shuddered around his cock again and again. Suddenly, Sam’s thrusts sped up. His hips stuttered against Ashley’s, a stream of curses tumbling from his lips. They moved slower as Sam let go of his grip on Ashley’s lower back. Leaning over as he thrust lazily a few more times, Sam nuzzled Ashley’s neck.

“You good?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

“So good,” Ashley moaned, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall behind her.

Sam slipped out of Ashley’s aching pussy and took a step back. Ashley shimmies back into her panties and adjusted her skirt as Sam tossed the condom off to the side. He grinned at her in the dim light of the courtyard. Ashley felt herself blush.

“Hope you enjoyed your trip to Nola, Ashley,” he said teasingly.

“I did,” she replied, feeling the blush creep down her throat to her chest.

Sam leaned over her and kissed her mouth with the languid grace of a guy who knew he’d just fucked a girl to jelly. When their kiss broke, Ashley popped her eyes open to see Sam taking a few steps away.

“See ya,” he said.

“Wait a minute!” Ashley cried.

Sam stopped walking and turned around, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”  


“You sure--you sure I don’t owe you anything?” Ashley stammered.

Sam let out a laugh, a real one, not the professional one he used earlier.

“On the house,” he replied. “In honor of your girl’s night out.”

And, with that, Sam was gone. 

Ashley stayed against the side of the bar for a few more minutes, letting the cooked spaghetti feeling in her body ebb away. Then she made her way up the side of the bar to the sidewalk out front.

Bourbon Street was still abuzz with partiers as Ashley pulled her phone out of her bra and texted Nancy.

_ I’m out front. Come meet me. _

It wasn’t long before Nancy and the Amys exploded out of Saints and Sinners to find Ashley leaning casually against the fence. They’d obviously continued drinking as they tripped over themselves to get to Ashley first.

“So?!” Texas Amy demanded. “What happened?”

“We  _ know _ what happened!” Jersey Amy argued. “Details, woman!”

“Leave nothing out!” Nancy agreed.

Ashley smiled at her expectant girlfriends. 

“So,” she said instead, “what bar’s next?” 


End file.
